


Prey For Me

by K_L_Sparks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Erotica, F/M, Furry, Mystery, Pigs, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_L_Sparks/pseuds/K_L_Sparks
Summary: What do you get when you cross a pig that loves going through trash and a wolf running away from his problems. I assure you it is not what you think. These two beings, despite being polar opposites have manage to.
Relationships: Jarlok/Marla, Vesa/Tanis
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is an attempt to see how a setting can unravel itself during the writing process. So in the beginning of the story you are meant to start with very little information.
> 
> Also story is rather raw so their are some continuity mistakes and personality mistakes. and poor writing.

**Wolf Eats Pig: 1**

Vesa always liked the idea of wolves. As a ten year old she had never met one but felt the hate her kind put on them was unjustified. Her two brothers on the other hand didn't trust them per the status quo. And the story their Grandad just shared did not help with this.

The story of his three cousins and their neighbor. The wolf. This was a classic, the hay home, the wood one and the indestructible brick one.

Vesa rolled her eyes, she had always thought the story was lacking in detail.

"His name is the wolf?" She had questioned.

Her grandfather answered her annoyed as always "he was a beast it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't have a name."

At 10 years old she had realized this wasn't a story to educate, but one to divide.

She understood that to a wolf she was food, but it was the same for humans. Yet there wasn't horrendous stories going on about them. And if there was she hadn't heard them.

"Vesa's plumper than us both." Her eldest brother Vaz spoke laughing." She will be the ideal target for a wolf."

Vesa scoffed at her elder brother. Arrogant and spoiled simply because he was the first of the three to touch ground. She didn't doubt he would offer her up to save his own skin. She rolled her eyes yet again.

"That's correct so it's up to you two, Vaz and Veto to keep her safe."

The two boys looked at there sister and laughed. Vesa pouted, she stood and left the conversation feeling unwanted.

"Now now boys you'll understand when your older." Grandad spoke chuckling at their antics. Vesa doubted they would. They were boys, so they were stupid.

9 years later

Not much had changed after 9 years, Vesa's brothers were still idiots just much larger ones. She was no longer the biggest one of the three. Vaz who tease her about being bigger than them now teased her for being the smallest, his brain didn’t understand the word ironic.

Vesa had gotten pretty good at ignoring him. Advice she had received from her mother. 'Boys will be boys, the secret is to not give them the satisfaction'. She had pretty much lived by those words, separating herself from her brothers and finding peace in cooking and, to her kinds dismay, human trash.

Vaz grew up to be the towns annoyance following in the footsteps of their father and Veto grew up to follow his lead. Vesa would often hear from her neighbors, who liked to complain to her about her childish brothers.

'They are not my problem' she would tell them and keep moving along, like always.

Today was no different, the morning move right on pace with her hoofing Vaz face and removing him from her personal space. He of course didn't like that but did nothing when she and their mother glared at him.

"Relax lil sis, just wondering what's for breakfast?" Vaz held his hooves up in surrender.

Veto said nothing, he was smart enough to learn that Vesa liked her space and stood well back.

Vesa ignored him and returned to preparing the food. She aimed to finish soon so she could run to the trash field early today. The sooner she got there the more time she had to look around.

"Now now hun you ask the same question every day." Their mother also known as Carla chimed in wiping her hooves on her apron. "You'll know when it's done, now prepare yourselves for the meal."

Thankfully for Vesa nothing much happened after that she quickly finished helping leaving with her packed meal as always. She rarely ate with her brothers, they ate like, well pigs. Vesa snorted at the thought, praying she could avoid them even after she returned from the field.

When she reached the field, she was surprised to smell another scent unfamiliar to the area. The area was massive with mountains of all types of doohickeys, postpacks and other things some unmentionable and others uninteresting. She found the postpacks the most interesting, it was what the humans called comics.

"What is that smell?" She questioned aloud. No one dared ventured to this place but her. It was not normal to smell the scent of another, and she noted that it was strong enough to cut through the smell coming off mountains of filth.

"Hello." Vesa called aloud, she could admit that she was being pretty reckless. Whatever was here was more likely to harm her than not but she wasn't willing to cower away from her favorite spot for what could be. Not without a good enough reason, stubbornness ran in her family.

"Well well well." The words curled around Vesa. She twirled around unaware of where the voice came from. Its voice was male, and sounded so deep and raspy she shivered. He sounded dangerous she thought.

"Show yourself!" Vesa called unable to find him throughout the mountain of trash. Maybe a good look at him may calm her nerves, there had been many occasions where the voice did more than the image.

"That's not how we catch lunch." The voice laughed. Vesa changed her game plan no longer looking for the intruder now looking for a weapon. There was no way she was gonna be lunch.

She spotted a metal pipe that was wide enough for her to wedge her hoof in. Without thinking more than necessary she dropped her meal and equipped the pipe as fast as she could.

Vesa heard the sound of movement and blindly swung the pipe in the direction of the sound. She felt the pipe hit something and then she felt it stop.

Vesa attempted to move her arm but it was stuck. She began to open her eyes, knowing something was in front of her

Vesa gasped in shock when her eyes finally focused on the body in front of her. It was a wolf. Dark black matted hair fell across his features and he stood close to 6 feet tall. His ears large and pointed looked to the sky and his eyes were a rich royal blue, an intimidating scar ran across his left eye and a set of fangs flashed daringly at her. The image was definitely as equally scary as the voice.

"You're, a wolf." Vesa stated the obvious shaking in her spot. He was so tall and he was so close. His body towered over her 5 foot self like one of the trash mountains. She continued to look him over.

His should span was wide and lined with muscles. In her town she didn't see much of that. The male were huge and no doubt muscular but they weren't just muscle. This wolf was almost pure muscle coated in jet black hair.

"And you're, a pig."

Vesa nodded blandly at him still looking him over. She had never seen a wolf before and her curiosity was getting the best of her. The bottom half though covered in clothes was the same as the top. Lined in muscles. His physique told her that he was pure power and he'd have no trouble dealing with the likes of her if he wanted to.

Vesa watched as he removed the pipe from her hoof and tossed it away from them.

"I'm gonna give you a ten second head start." He grinned at her when she snapped her head back up to look at him.

"What?" Vesa stared at him confused. He released her hoof and stepped back to cleared her path.

"10." He began counting and his intentions became clear.

"No." Vesa shook her head and stumped her heels. She was being beyond stupid now. He was giving her a chance to escape death and she was refusing it, why? Because this was the only place she felt free.

"9"

Vesa gritted her teeth watching as the grin on the wolf widened. Probably anticipating the easy meal she was aiming to give him.

"8"

"Please, I like it here." Vesa tried a different approach. Appealing to the wolf soft side, she had never met a wolf before but she assumed everyone had a soft side.

The wolf visibly paused, he looked almost shocked. Vesa blinked hoping he would allow her to stay and rummage through a bit. She thought about promising to keep out of his way and not speaking to him if only she could pick a corner and just relax. Her hopes fell through when he began counting again

"7" this number came out with a growl and she could see the muscles lining his shoulders begin to flex and warm themselves up. He was actually intending to hunt her. Vesa backed away from the wolf quickly in the direction of escape.

'Did wolves have no heart?' She wondered. He would eat her if she didn't go, she couldn't chance it. When she heard the next number leave his lips She took off running as fast as she could.

Vesa did not rest till she reached the edge of her hometown. She had tripped and fell into some mud, dirtying up her clothes even more. She grunted not bothering to pick herself up.

"Stupid wolf"

Vesa's stomach growled and she remembered her meal. She had left it back at the dump. She growled out of frustration remembering how the wolf made her run out of there in a hurry.

Judging by how she was still alive the wolf didn't even make an effort to chase her. She knew if he had she would not have out run him. She felt like a fool.

Vesa wondered if the wolf would still be there tomorrow. Would she be able to catch him off guard. She would not let her happy place go without a fight.

"OK wolf. This means war." Vesa pulled herself up and wiped the mud from her skin. She would return to the trash field tomorrow to pick up her spoiled meal, and reclaim her place. She would come prepared to take on the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wolf Eats Pig: 2 **

The next day came quickly and Vesa woke early, preparing her meal for the day and other things to aid her mother when she woke in an hour. She readied her weapons; a bottle of itching powder and the spare spatula. Shed came up with a simple plan the previous night, fully intent on returning to the field.

Many times her mind told her it was a bad idea, that she was going to get herself killed. She simply ignored her inner warning and pressed on. The stubbornness in her blood was in charge now and she would not allow a random wolf to make her look like a fool.

“Game time.” Vesa said, she snuck out of the house and towards the trash field.

When she got close to the last place she saw him she readied the powder. Her plan was simple toss the powder on him and if he got too close smack him with the spatula. Vesa had no clue why she thought her plan wouldn’t get her killed, stubbornness had a way of convincing oneself that even the dumbest plans were likely to succeed.

Vesa perked up, the wolf likely knew she was there, and was waiting for the chance to sneak up on her and scare her. She knew from yesterday that he enjoyed toying with her and she had planned to take advantage of it.

Vesa walked around the field slowly creeping towards her special place, a small part of her thought maybe he went home and left her sacred place for good. Wishful thinking.

“Boo!”

Vesa, even though she anticipated it, squealed. She whirled around and the moment she saw him she tossed the powder towards his chest. It hit him spot on, she mentally back flipped and readied her spatula.

“You must have a death wish little swine.” the wolf spoke wiping the powder from his bare hairy chest. Vesa smiled, he was only making it worse.

“Vesa.” She corrected him. Vesa didn’t like being called swine, she understood that her kind was known by that name but to be called that exclusively made her feel as though she was no different than any of her kind.

“Right. I am starved. the meal you left did nothing to satisfy my hunger.” The wolf rolled his shoulders preparing himself to pounce her. ‘Anytime’ she thought waiting for the powder to do its thing. 

Suddenly the wolf stopped, his face twisted in agony.

“What is this?” he asked as he began scratching furiously at his abdomen.

“Itch powder.” Vesa answered with a smirk.

"Crazy little swine." The wolf cursed scratching fiercely at his powdered fur.

"Vesa." Vesa corrected once again. She cocked her head to the side and wore a telling smile on her face. His itching would not stop for a while if he went about it like that.

He glared at her and growled, he dropped his body to the dirty ground and begin to roll in the dirt howling and whimpering.

Vesa giggled at his predicament and watched him for sometime, he was so close to her yet she felt no fear towards him anymore. Feeling bad for the poor fella rubbing his bits on the ground she threw him a bone.

"Mud would do you better." Vesa offered her giggle turning to genuinely free laughter. "Once the mud dries and flakes off it'll take the powder with it."

She could tell the wolf didn't appreciate her laughter but he took her advice. Running off to find a pool of mud to roll in. Or to make one by the river nearby.

Vesa went about her business in the dump as she always did, relishing in her successful revenge plan. She loved it when a plan came together. She ran towards her stash of postpacks and buried her nose into the comic called the A-team, she enjoyed reading this book, and felt the need to boost her satisfaction by enjoying it.

Thirty minutes had passed by and Vesa still had her nose in the comics. She had moved on to other postpacks in her collection squealing excitedly when she started a new one. She had not noticed the wolf returning at all.

"To think, you'd still be here." The wolf spoke pulling her from her book.

"What took you so long?" Vesa asked peering lazily over the edge of her postpack. His dark hair covered in chunky dried pieces of mud, she wanted to laugh. She could see that her question annoyed him and she grinned.

"The nearest mud pit away from here is a mile." He growled, the relaxed state she was in making him angry. ‘Did she take him as a joke’ his features screamed.

" You could have made a small mud pit at the river to the east." Vesa said. She rolled her eyes at him when his dumbfound look gave away that he hadn’t even thought of that. She put down her book, Boys were stupid. Apparently it translated to wolves as well.

Vesa stood from her seat on the ground and the wolf took a step closer to her.

"You've been a pain in my ass swine." He growled looking ready to pounce.

"My name is Vesa!" She growled back, with a glare that looked far too legit to be an imitation. The wolf stopped in his tracks. "And good! That makes us even."

"What?"

" You made me run all the way back home yesterday I bet you thought that was funny. Scare the little piggy, send her squealing home to her mother." Vesa gritted her teeth and begin to pace in her spot.

The wolf watched slack jawed at the scene. Vesa to busy ranting hadn’t noticed his eyes locked on her plump hips deliciously swaying from left to right as she paced. Her creamy spotted colored skin look so soft and inviting like a pool of milk waiting for him to jump in and have a taste, he'd bet his left eye she was warm. He eyed her large inviting breast, becoming more animated and lively with her passing agitation. To him an angry swine was a sight to see, Five feet of everything he deemed sexy jiggled aggressively at him, she was challenging him. Vesa would see him peeking from his sheath had he not been wearing pants. 

"I've been coming here for 4 years now and I'm not just going to roll over and let you snatch it from me!"

It was now the wolf's turn to laugh. Vesa knew not what he was thinking or what he was laughing at but pouted non the less

"As much as you try to convince me, you don't seem like a vicious wolf bent on having me as a meal." She said crossing her arms over her chest." We can simply share the area. It's big enough for both of us."

"I don't think it's in your best interest to share this area with me." The wolf spoke between laughter. He eyed Vesa and she visibly squirmed under his scrutiny. When his eyes met hers he finished "I may devour you simply out of necessity."

Vesa had a feeling that wasn't exactly what he meant. Though, she knew by looking at him that he was telling the truth. But, deep down she couldn't believe he would eat her. He just didn't seem like the type.

"I'll take my chances." Vesa scratched the back of her neck blushing. She avoided eye contact and looking at the wolf altogether. She was beginning to feel, for a lack of better words, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Do you have a name?"

The wolf grinned mischievously.

"Tanis"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They join together giving into their unexplainable attraction

Several days had passed and the two of them fell into a routine of getting used to one another's presence.

They'd often but rarely spoke to one another, Vesa starting the conversation with a question and Tanis begrudgingly answering them.

The first day she had asked him why he was at the field and not home? He had answered, stating he just didn't want to return home. Then he refused to answer anymore from her by going to sleep. She had secretly chose that time to inspected his physique. The sight of him made her body tingle and an unknown feeling manifest between her legs. She wrote is off excitement to doing something she shouldn't be. Vesa looked even closer and she could tell he was not eating properly. So pulling herself from his sleeping form, she decided she would bring him some food to get on his good side and keep herself off the menu. Just in case.

The second day Vesa brought him breakfast that he thankfully didn't decline. She had woken early to prepare extra just for him and if he refused, she, not embarrassed to say, would have channeled her mother and shoved it down his throat.

Vesa asked him if it was difficult surviving out here. Annoyed again he answered with a simple I eat what I am able to catch. Before she could ask him if it was worth it he surprised her by asking her a question.

"Why is this place so important to you?"

Why was she willing to risk her life to come here. Vesa was surprised, his sudden interest sending all kinds of alarms through her, her body flush in embarrassed heat, yet still she answered with a smile.

"This place is where I can come and be myself, and there's so much stuff here to discover. I love it. No one's here to tell me what to do, what I'm supposed to be. My brother's can't annoy me. I don't have to deal with weird guys asking for odd things and giving me odd gift, and constantly declining said gifts."

"They're courting you." Tanis had told her a sly grin on his face. Vesa was shocked. He followed up with asking her if she knew what courting was. She yelled at him, of course she knew what courting was, she just simply wasn't interested in that at the moment.

He laughed at her and the conversation was over for that day, Vesa's decision. She being unable to escape the realization of the truth he spoke, she knew of courting but had not known that it was the others intentions. She felt so stupid, glad she had never accepted a gift or a request from any of the weirdos.

The third day Vesa forgot about the previous day and admitted to herself that she found Tanis interesting despite his ability to make her feel, again for lack of a better word, uncomfortable. She spoke to him because she was curious, it was her first time meeting a wolf and of all the things she found in the trash field he was the most fascinating. Vesa wished she could bring him home.

Vesa's question for the day was if his kind told stories of the pigs. Tanis didn't look happy with the question, but like always he still answered.

"Yes, they say your kind is sneaky and not to be trusted."

This surprised Vesa. Why in the world would the wolves think that of swines? Vesa asked Tanis if he could tell her the story or explain more and he refused, telling her that he may at a later date. She could only accept his wishes wondering why he looked so sad about the subject.

By the fourth day things felt a bit more normal. As though they had been like this for more than just days. Vesa almost felt comfortable or used to being near him... Almost.

"So... you are no longer interested in eating me?" Vesa asked squatting and inspecting some junk in the ground. She glanced over at the lounging wolf.

Tanis peered at her through his scarred eye with a questioning look. Vesa began to lean towards him to see if he was paying attention. Crawling out of her squat towards him. She was unaware that her cleavage was hard to miss and it was in full view. She heard him softly growl and she stop herself from getting to close.

"Oh no, I still have a strong urge to devour you." Tanis licked his lips not looking her in the eye but over her body.

Vesa felt an odd spasm in her core and she pressed her legs together to calm it. It was that uncomfortable feeling she been getting and she had never felt it before, not until Tanis.

"Best keep your distance if you wish to leave here without me having tasted you." Tanis bared his teeth and chuckled. Vesa felt the spasm again and her body suddenly flashed with heat. 'Was she panicking' she wondered.

"Noted." Vesa nodded and moved to go enjoy her stash of postpacks.

The postpacks were failing to capture her attention. This took her fifteen minutes to figure out. She hadn't reached past the second page, rereading the same words over and over, her attention breaking from the comic to thinking about the wolf spaces away. She could feel him staring at her. Her body reacted with heat and she couldn't help but feel like it was attempting to tell her something. Should she run, she felt like running but she didn't know what she was running from. He said he would not satisfy his hunger with her, and call her stupid but, she believed him.

So why was her body panicking? Vesa felt a light gentle breeze press against her exposed skin. Thankful she wore a romper and could enjoy the feel of the wind over her exposed skin. The wind had calmed her, some, and she tried again to focus on the postpacks.

"Tell me swine." Tanis voice cooed from her right and before she could turn she felt him gently at her back. His fur brushed against her clothed and unclothed skin as he leaned his head over to peer at her postpack.

"Vesa." Vesa corrected attempting to calm herself. Her temperature spiked and her heart pumped wildly. She needed to breath. She felt the fur of his head touch the side of her face and nearly nuzzled into its warm tender touch.

"Vesa." Tanis chuckled and Vesa felt the spasm return and change into a shock wave between her legs. Her legs began to shake and she didn't know if they would hold her in a few moments. "Tell me what's on your mind, cause I'm aware it's not this."

Tanis reached over and grabbed her postpack and tossed it with the rest, Vesa let him, unable to do anything but control her breathing. 'How did he know?' she wondered. Could he read her mind. Did he know of her body's fear its suddenly strange reactions. Questions filled her mind till she had one that made her pause. 'Was he doing this?'

"Your doing this to me?" Vesa blurted.

Tanis muscular, hairy arms wrapped around Vesa's waist and she shivered at their warmth.

"You've never felt the pulls of attraction?" Tanis ran his tongue along her exposed shoulder and up the side of her neck. Vesa's legs gave way and he caught her before she hit the ground, holding her up with no effort.

"No." Vesa shook her head tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I'm scared."

Tanis tensed against her. Vesa really had no clue what was going on.

"I won't hurt you." Tanis said redirecting his paw to Vesa sex. He cupped it and withdrew squeals from her lips. He shivered at the sound and growled into her neck. "you're body is simply calling me. Give me permission and I will quench its thirst." He pressed a finger to her nub and she jumped.

It wasn't lost on Vesa that Tanis knew how to handle her condition, no, not at all. It did however get sent to the back of her clouded head when he started his attack on her lower regions. She had never felt anything like it. Delicious shock waves rippled through her and left her powerless. A feeling she couldn't quite describe began to build up in her as he continued to attack.

"I'm scared." She repeated, shuddering through sobs feeling herself nearing a peak. Not long after the words left her mouth an explosion took its course and rippled through her entire body.

Vesa cried out clinging to what she could, her body proceeded through a delicious but violent explosion of energy. Vesa had her first orgasm.

"I got you" Tanis whispered, he held on to her slackened body.

Vesa's energy had all but vanished.

Tanis took her into his arms lifting her off her feet. He grinned maniacally at her dazed feature.

"Grant me permission. Vesa."

Vesa lazily watched as her name rolled off his tongue. It was all she heard, the word was laced with heat and something else she couldn't quite place, it vibrated tenderly against her nerves and she shook through her twitching in response. Was he calling her?

"Yes." She answered him, unaware she had given Tanis what he needed. Permission to do as he pleased.

Tanis grinned at Vesa flashing his sharp teeth. He said nothing more and moved them to a new area carrying the shuddering Vesa to a less filthy place. Vesa knew not why but didn't question his actions.

Tanis stopped at a small grassy area not to far from the trash field, closer to the corner lake and it's large tree. The smell was still awful but the scenery was worth something. He gently placed her down on the soft grass, she had stopped her twitching long ago and just watched him curiously.

Tanis glanced over Vesa's voluptuous body. Her breasts were full and perky covered by the lightweight fabric of her romper. He groaned and Vesa wondered if he was disgusted by her figure. His eyes traveled down to her tummy, pudgy like the rest of her.

Vesa didn't know, but to Tanis kind, her stomach was a sign that a female had successful given birth. This information often turn a male wolf on knowing that any children after that were nearly guaranteed.

But, this was not why Tanis admired her tummy. He could tell she was inexperienced, her body creaked and settled at his touch like a home that had never been lived in. Any children he pumped into her would be her first, and it looked to him that she could handle it. He found that even more sexy.

Vesa squirmed under his stare unable to take the glazed look of interest any longer. The way he looked at her, she felt like an offering to a beast.

Tanis started at her neck crawling between her thick legs he licked her bare milky skin, she moaned and squealed under him and he pressed his groin into hers.

"Wh-what is this?" Vesa stuttered gasping when she felt a pinch on her nipple. Tanis didn't answer her, he had managed to untie her romper and remove most of it without a problem, she hadn't even felt the fabric pass over her shoulders. With her top half now exposed he continued to draw his tongue along her collar bone, towards her breasts.

Vesa moaned and arched upwards, the sensations to much to handle. She cried out in sensitivity, begging for him to have mercy on her. He used the opportunity to lift her ass and remove her clothes completely.

Vesa whimpered and squealed at the nips and laps at her nipples. The rough suckles and squeezes, the hot breaths and growls sending her to oblivion as he switched between both nipples. She felt a pool of moisture building between her legs, she want to to touch it too calm its building need somehow, but felt Tanis knew better than her.

"Tanis please." Vesa begged her hips thrusting and her legs clamping around him. She knew not what she was begging for but hope Tanis could decipher her peril.

Tanis chuckled with a mouth full of nipple. He gave it a final nip and suck before trailing his wet tongue down her abdomen.

Tanis's breath was the first thing she felt when he reached her sex, she arched uncontrollably into his snout. His name left her tongue with a shuddered cry that had no time to settle before he elicited another from her.

Tanis tongue lapped at her wetness, the taste no doubt sweet and controlling. He growled loudly and shoved his snout into her moist sex as far as he could, his tongue delving deeper into her depths.

"Oh! No, no no! Tanis." Vesa cried. She could feel the tingle building and joining into one, she writhed wildly, arching and bucking against his sturdy hold. She begged and pleaded for him to help her. He outlined her sex and tormented her nub till she exploded once more with a silent scream to the sky. Tanis took advantage of her sensitivity and lapped at her pooling sex delicately. Her body shuddered with every slow pass of his tongue.

Vesa was spent, she felt heavy and unresponsive. She barely felt Tanis adjusting himself between her legs. Tanis had mounted her and all she knew was that he was now hovering above her.

A hug Vesa thought tiredly, she could use one of those. She could barely move her limbs to embrace him though. She weakly clung to the fur on his muscular arms to hold him and he nuzzled his furry head into the side of her neck. She let a pleased moan escape her.

"Brace yourself sweetheart."

"Huh?"

In a heartbeat Tanis thrusted into Vesa. She felt him break through her innocence and touch her core. With no time to think she buried her head into his fur. Breathing being the only thing she could focus on as he relentlessly jack hammered into her with shallow precise strokes.

Vesa felt very little at first, It confused her with all the huffing and grunting escaping from Tanis. There was nothing but the tickle of his hair on her sex and the slapping of his balls against her ass. The power of his pelvis crashing against her own. The friction of his body fur rubbing against her tender nipples and her heated skin. She mewed as Tanis left gentle nips and licks he pressed along her shoulder. She felt so little but it was still too much.

Vesa soon felt the swelling of him inside of her, the odd feeling drawing out her tamed voice with moan after moan. As the swelling increased her moan transitioned to squeals to full out cries of pleasure.

"That's it, Feel it." Tanis cooed. His thrusting never slowing its pace no matter how loud her cries got. Vesa had not yet told him to stop in fact she clung to him even more, urging his need to continue pursuing her and his own release. And he pressed on, slamming his swelling rod into her welcoming body till it could take no more.

"I got you." Tanis whispered consumed by the pleasure, he continued on ravishing Vesa till he suddenly jolted.

"Shit." he cursed and he slammed himself hard into Vesa.

Vesa tensed up and cried out feeling an abrupt pop, her body exploded with pleasure and she came hard against Tanis.

Suddenly Tanis had stopped his assault clinging to her closely and tightly and letting her ride out her expulsion. She felt tight and full down below as her body clamped down and release his mass over and over again. It was almost uncomfortable, she instinctively began to squirm a bit, the movement sending shock waves through her exhausted body.

"Don't" Tanis growled. Vesa froze immediately at the sound of his voice, his breathing was rugged and almost feral. Removing her head from his fur she looked at him and noticed he was struggling with himself. She touched his arms, they were shaking and his muscles had tensed up. She noticed at the smallest bit of movement he would grunt and curse under his breath. She began to worry even more when she noticed his jaw clenched shut as though he was in pain.

"Tanis. Are you OK?" Vesa had no more energy but talking was doable.

"Yep, just fucked up and knotted." he grunted through his teeth.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"No, If you weren't so damn tight." Tanis answered. Vesa could feel him sink into her further, she let out a lite moan liking the tingles that ran through her body. Tanis let out a shaky breath and she could tell the action helped him a bit. 'So it was tight down there?' She thought.

"Is that bad?" Vesa questioned again smiling and Tanis laughed lightly. She could feel the warmth pooling inside of her and the sticky wetness dripping from her sex. She tried not to shiver but failed. Tanis growled and braced himself and Vesa cooed at the feeling.

"For knotting, yes. I'll hurt you if I continue."

"There's more?" Vesa asked shocked, 'there was already so much' she thought.

"Yes," Tanis hissed glaring at her for her sudden movement. Vesa smiled and mouthed the words sorry and bit her lip. "There is plenty more, but for now Vesa relax. We're gonna be here for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this story is very raw it is basically me regurgitating the story from my self. It's lacking I know.


	4. Hunt for the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the syory.

Suddenly the town had gotten lively. Vesa noticed swine of all types stopping her on her fresh 'as can be' air walks. At first, for little things, they'd ask about her day and she'd answer and greet them kindly. Sometimes they'd offer her produce that she always refused and other times they'd attempt to introduce their sons, or themselves if they were males.

Vesa's father had even made an appearance in town. She had not physically seen him, but the people spoke of him and his what they would say 'wildish ways'.

"A boar brute, through and through, "Carla grunted when Vesa relayed the news. She was dusting a bookcase in the living room. Vesa was currently helping her around the house having nothing better to do and not wanting to leave the house again

Vesa giggled and didn't hide it. she was amused by her mother's sudden aggression towards their task.

"I do wonder why he's here though. He never found interest in the civilized set up we have." Her mother muttered.

"Same," Vesa added, she had never her father once in her life. Her mother had told her that he preferred the wilds and the freedom it brought. He came around town sometimes showing his face and igniting rumors, recently it was rumored he had an interest in Vaz and Veto, to her mother's dismay. It was never confirmed but judging how bad the twos BO got they could only assume it was true.

"Everybody's been weird lately though. Offering me produce and introducing me to random males." Vesa stopped her cleaning and frowned. "It's creeping me out."

Vesa's mother stopped cleaning and smiled, wiping the sweat from her head and rustling her tuff of blond hair.

"Sounds like your scent came in, found someone you like."

Vesa froze, she blushed and said nothing. Tanis immediately filled her thoughts. It had been a couple of days since he had embraced her.

Vesa still had no clue what had happened between them and she felt shy and stupid for wanting to ask. However, whatever it was she wasn't against doing it again.

Tanis had instructed her not to return to the field for a few days. At first, she felt hurt, thinking maybe he wanted nothing to do with her and she was being thrown away. However, after he saw the worry in her eyes he explained he wanted her to rest and if she showed up again it would be difficult for him to control himself.. Vesa feeling guilty accepted his advice, and she willingly.

Naturally, she felt as though she didn't need the rest. She hadn't felt bad on her return back home, a little tired but nothing to worry about. She thought about returning the next day despite his warning. That is until the next morning came and she felt like that hammer had come down on her. The aches and pains of their joining pulsed through her with a vengeance. she wondered why Tanis even bother to warn her. She would have stayed in bed even without his warning.

That was just yesterday. today her aches had calmed down and the pain had dulled some but she was still not up to see him in this condition. Not when her tender spot below was his goal. Still, she missed being around him.

"Yes." Vesa finally spoke after some time. Carla beamed dropping her tools and running up to Vesa.

"To keep such things from your mother. I want to know everything."

Vesa let her mother lead her to the nearest seat. A handcrafted wooden couch her great grand uncle had made. The cushions were covered in bunny pelts and even after years of use they still felt soft.

Vesa felt nervous as her bum sink into the cushions. And her mother got comfortable right beside her.

"Now what the lads name?" Was her first question. Vesa wanted to run for the hills, lying to her mother was not something she wanted to do as she feared the consequences of getting caught in one. But, she couldn't very well let her mother know that Tanis was a wolf.

"Tanis.' Vesa answered, praying for questions she could half answer. Her mother nodded her head and thought on the name like she was trying to read the boy's entire life letter by letter.

"Is he from here or is he wild?" Carla asked.

Vesa noticed the way her mother spoke the word wild, as though the title was fascinating. It gave her some insight into how or why her mother had chosen to couple with her father.

"I guess you can say he's wild," Vesa said.

"Makes sense, never heard his name before," Carla mumbled and Vesa let out a breath. She kept an eye on her mother who seemed to be deep in thought. Vesa wondered if she was getting suspicious, would she ask her if he was a boar. She hoped she assumed, if she didn't the conversation would soon turn into a verbal landmine in seconds.

"Is he dangerous?" Carla asked softly. She looked at Vesa with a soft concerned look, waiting patiently for her daughter to answer her question. The wild ones were known to be dangerous, they took what they wanted and broke into territory fights whenever they felt it was necessary. Vesa had a feeling the question asked was more cause of the relationship her mother once had with her father and not because she was getting suspicious

"You would think he was, but he's not capable of hurting me."

Her mother nodded and returned to her thoughts. Vesa hoped it was the end of her questions. it hurt to keep certain things from her as it was something she never did.

"I guess you got it honestly. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Carla laughed.

'no it fell far mom, I'm in a whole nother territory' Vesa thought, she stared at her mother's concerned face and felt horrible for keeping the entire truth from her. But Vesa knew that If she told her she probably no definitely wouldn't take it well.

"What's wrong mom?" Vesa asked. This was her opportunity to sneak away from her mother's curious nature but she felt horrible to leave her in an obvious state of worry.

"Nothing, I- '' it's nothing "

Vesa knew from experience it wasn't just nothing, but, also knew from the same experience she couldn't pry it out of her mother. She knew better than to try.

"Well, I think I'll take a rest," Vesa said wanting to leave her mother be.

"What." Her mother asked surprised by her sudden retreat. "It's only a trudge past noon. Why so soon?"

'Well your clearly in a mood.' Vesa thought. She looked around the home that they had bustled about cleaning all morning. Her mother was dealing with some things she wasn't ready to talk about. Vesa guessed it had to do with her father's sudden appearance.

"There's nothing much to do, and the town is acting weird." Vesa shrugged and snorted. She was not going back out for fresh air unless she had a clear goal and maybe a swatter. The number of swine she had to decline and avoid yesterday was unsettling. She guessed it was her fault for wanting to move her aching muscles after resting for so long.

"If ya need something to do, Marla down at the edge need some help with her food supplies."

"I'll do it." Vesa agreed immediately. Her mother smiled knowingly. It was obvious Vesa wanted out of the house and wanted away from their fellow townsfolk.

Nobody bothered old moody Marla. Vesa thought it was perfect. She squealed happily and hugged her mother. Soon she was running out the door unable to see the worry that had slowly twisted on her mother's features.

No more than two steps out the door Vesa ran into her brothers Vaz and Veto and their unknown tag along for the week. Her brother's always had some random swine following them behind, usually, a weakling or one Vaz scared shitless. Vesa could help but notice this one was different.

He was a tall burly swine who looked far too rugged to be from around here.

"Sis!" Vaz grinned and bear-hugged Vesa, he lifted her off her feet and nearly squeeze the breath from her. Vesa looked at Veto confused and he just looked back at her as if he was done with the world.

Vesa feeling uncomfortable decided to shove her knee into Vaz's rib. He dropped her quickly on impact lurching over to cradle his pains. Immediately Vesa took a breath and glared hard at her brother. Why was he acting like they were the best of pals?

"Don't ever do that again," Vesa growled.

Veto exhaled lightly and ignored his brother's light exaggerated chuckle.

"Vesa we just wanted to introduce you to our friend, Desmo."

Vesa rarely heard Veto speak and had a difficult time containing her awe. Veto rolled his eyes and guided her eyes towards the husky swine behind him.

Desmo was a thick and hairy swine, he looked much like her father in the physical department. Standing close to 6 feet tall and swollen with muscles that made up most of his mass. Unlike Tanis sleek muscular build Desmos was thick and bulky. He wore denim pants and they look to fit around his muscular legs awkwardly. He was definitely from the wild. The rules of the town require males to wear pants and the females to cover anything that may warrant a male to take off said paints.

His green eyes attentively gazed over her and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. Something about him she immediately did not like.

"Oh gods, not you too. I'm not interested." Vesa shook her head and pressed through all three of them. Feeling the most uncomfortable when she walked past Desmo. " now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere." And she needed to be there fast if she wanted to be done with shit like this for the day.

"We can escort you to where you need to be." Desmo chided in, his voice as rough and gruff as his looks.

Vesa's face turned grim and she scoffed at Desmo. "That's not necessary."

"Nonsense Lil sis" Vaz started waking up to her closer than Vesa would like. "We just wanna be looking out for ya."

"Fucking touch me again Vaz and I will clock your shit," Vesa growled, the colorful vocabulary she had read in a postpack. She did not have a single clue what it meant but knew it fit the moment.

Desmo laughed and Veto looked to be regretting his life choices.

"Your so unattractive." Vaz insulted. Vesa felt pained, did he truly think that. She quickly pushed it away. He continued "Just tryna bring you a male. The likes of you would be so lucky to pull."

"Keep yourself and your friend away from me Vaz," Kesa replied angrily. She glared at her brother, her blood boiling at his insult. Veto calmly called her name and she quickly calmed herself looking over at his apologetic features. Vesa shook her head and quickly took off towards Marla's home hoping for some peace.


	5. Hunt for the Heart: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a rather raw process.

Marla was a hot old coot. To the other swine, she was still a knockout out but her attitude was equally so. She took nothing from absolutely anyone. Vesa would have bet all her postpacks that the townsfolk particularly the male ones would have stayed away from her out of fear of enraging Marla, whose home she was now shamelessly hiding in.

Vesa would have lost her postpacks. She made a note to herself to never gamble again and sat quietly in the corner.

"Quite popular." Marla snorted after slamming the wooden door in a pig's face. He hadn't even gotten a word out before Marla told him Vesa was not interested in speaking with him.

This had been going on since she had gotten there. She had found out she was being followed and set off quickly to Marla's place.

Vesa was starting to believe people feared her mother more than Miss. Marla. Vesa knew of a good reason why they should but it was one she only knew so found the thought confusing.

"I'm sorry miss Marla. I thought"

"That, because no one bothers me you'd be able to get some peace." Marla finished she ran her fingers through her messy brown but mostly gray locks. She was covered in dirt, Vesa had caught her when she was tending her garden. Vesa intended to help her with what she needed to do but instead, she removed her from her work and brought the annoyance to her door.

Vesa looked down at her hooves, guilty.

Marla broke into a fit of laughter and Vesa stared at her shocked, she had never heard the older woman laugh before. She was sure no one had.

"Your alright darling, I enjoy turning the boys away. Reminds me of my younger days." Marla spoke the smile on her face begin to fade as she stared off into the distance. A knock on the door broke her from her daydream and she quickly answered it with a sour look.

"Not interested!" Marla barked before slamming the door close and looking back towards Vesa.

"Sooo, who's the lucky swine to stir your pot?" Marla grinned. Vesa looked away and blushed, she knew it would come sooner or later. Marla and her mother knew more about her body than she did cause they had likely gone through the ordeal. So their poking and curiosity was understanding

"Well..." Vesa started before stopping to think. She didn't want to lie again, and she had no real reason to lie to Marla other than it may get back to her mother if she didn't. Vesa felt she should though, but she really didn't want to keep it a secret any longer. She didn't have any friends in the little town. Most steered clear from the girl who dug through human trash. Fearing she'd bring back whatever disease that made the humans disappear. Even if Vesa had a friend she doubted that she could tell her about Tanis. How could she tell anyone, he was a wolf, her kind's natural predator. But she needed some advice, and she couldn't go any longer not having another to confide in.

"Can you keep a secret?" Vesa hooves covered her face and she peaked from them embarrassed. 

"Exactly who am I gonna tell?" Marla said. She crossed her arms over her chest and swung her hip towards the left. She glared at Vesa. "Has one of these pigs in town been pressing you."

Marla's eyes turned cold and Vesa wondered why she would ask her such a thing.

"No, Miss. Marla." Vesa quenched that fire quickly, confused as to what started it. She felt a knot forming in her stomach. She found interest in the floor. "I met a male."

"Ok, hun. Where's the secret in that?" Marla asked confused.

"His name is Tanis and he's a wolf." Vesa blurted. The words left her in a hurry, and when she heard them with her ears she felt a weight lift from her chest. Suddenly she felt more compelled to speak everything coming out now that the dam broke.

"My body acts so weirdly around him. I have no idea what I'm doing, but, I like him. He's gentle, and when he looks at me I feel like he sees me and not some pig that goes through garbage."

"Oh my, I believe this is what they call irony," Marla muttered to herself. She looked over at the young girl tearing up over the reveal of her secret and frowned.

"Please don't tell my mother."

"Calm yourself hun," Marla said.

Vesa couldn't contain herself. Wiping her tears from her eyes. She spotted the troubled look in Marla's eye and frowned. Should she have kept her secret to herself?

"Vesa have you ever heard of the story of the three little pigs. And the wolf." Marla asked

Vesa stared at her confused. Was she gonna use the story to tell her she was being stupid? That wolves were bad and she should stay away. Of course, she had heard the stories, it was a story that victimized the pigs.

"He's not like that." Vesa defended.

Marla smiled. "That's not what I meant."

Vesa looked confused and Marla exhaled.

"There are two sides to every story and for each side, there are some details that get lost in translation." A knock on the door interrupted and Marla immediately put a nasty face on. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Beat it!" She yelled and slammed the door in whomever it was face. Vesa almost felt bad for them. Almost.

"Now." Marla started and Vesa interrupted.

"I don't understand miss Marla."

"You'll understand soon, I'll tell you the full story of the wolf and the three pigs."

Vesa didn't see how this had anything to do with her but she listened.

"Well, there were actually four pigs, a young female swine, headstrong and not afraid of anything..."

Vesa sat in her seat and listened, shocked at the story unfolding before her, Marla had answered all the questions she asked as a child. She spoke of a wolf named Jarlok that spent his time following a lost female swine. They had come to know each other more intimately and he showed her the way back home. Three pigs fought for her attention and soon found out about Jarlok. The three pigs planned to make him think she had betrayed him and she'd think that he was a monster resulting in the bedtime story that was known to all. It worked for a while she said until the female learned of the three pigs' doings. But there was nothing that could be done to fix the damage.

Vesa felt it all made sense, the gaps in the stories and the unknown made more sense now. The drive of the wolf and the pigs. The cause and the overall effect.

"The swine, what was her name," Vesa asked. She remembered the way Marla told the story, the way a smile crept on her face when she spoke of the wolf and the swines interaction. The anger when she named the three pigs, who Vesa decided not to claim as family. She had an idea to the answer to her question but felt it better to ask than assume.

"Does it matter," Marla said walking towards a covered window. She peered past the cloth and checked the sky. "The point of the story is, you were not the first. So don't feel alone. Listen to your heart, body, and soul, they won't steer you wrong."

Vesa nodded, noting the personal tone of the last bit.

"And crush the greedy bastards that get in your way," Marla added smiling at the confused Vesa. "Come now it's late, I'll walk ya home."

And with that the day was done, Marla walked Vesa home redirecting the creeps brave enough to corner her on the dirt path. Marla commented on them being desperate.

When they reached their destination Vesa thanked Marla for her help giving the woman a startling hug. Marla hugged her back assuring the girl her secret would be safe with her.

Vesa retreated to the safety of her home, finding comfort in being behind closed doors once again.


	6. Hunt for the Heart: 6

Vesa woke the next day late. She cursed herself for that, the sun was already up and so was everyone else. Avoiding them when she now seemed like a huge target would be impossible.

She could hear her mother moving around in the kitchen doing her morning routine.

Vesa rose and dressed. She blushed hard when she found a romper that buttoned up at the crotch. She pulled it over her head and forced herself not to think about the possible outcome of her wears. She simply liked her rompers they felt good and secure, and this one made it easy to relieve herself. Perfect for the heat and that was all there was to it. Yep.

Vesa met her mother down in the kitchen where she had her breakfast readied and pack for her.

"Extra for you and your friend." Carla winked at her daughter. Vesa stared at the meal, surprised to see it.

"How?" Vesa couldn't even finish her question her mouth opening and them abruptly closing itself.

"I put two and two together." Her mother said. She crossed her arms and smirked at her daughter. "Waking up early, missing food, missing Vesa. Plus what you told me."

Vesa looked embarrasses.

"Now run along, it's been a couple of days since you've seen each other. He must be starved." Carla chimed, she smiled peering at her daughter knowingly. Vesa raised an eyebrow at the sound of the word 'starved'. If at all possible Vesa's face became even redder.

"Just how much are you putting together mom?" Vesa stammered. just how much does she know'

"Ooooh enough." Carla smiled and left to take care of her other self-declared chores.

Vesa said nothing and just grabbed her meals and ran out of the house. She didn't stop she just kept going. It wasn't till she reached the outskirts of her town that she stopped to squeal from embarrassment. She pulled herself together after some time and continued.

Surprisingly no one stopped her and no one had followed her. Still, she made the effort to take another path much longer than her normal one, she knew it probably wouldn't stop whoever wanted to follow her but it would give her more opportunities to spot them.

When she finally reached the trash field she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She wondered if Tanis would be as happy to see her again as she was to see him.

When Vesa reached his resting areas she was surprised to see he wasn't there. His scent had not yet dissipated, so she knew he was still around somewhere. She left the meals near his 'nest' and went out to search for him.

Vesa felt a dull pain in her stomach, a choking feeling in her throat. What if he left her and went back home and she came too late. The thought of not being able to see him for the day nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Vesa headed towards the corner lake each step towards a possibly empty field hurt her. She was too scared to call out for him because she was afraid he wouldn't call back.

Vesa soon spotted him in the lakes washing up and relief swept over her. Self hate replaced it an instant later and she began to wonder why she was acting so needy. She didn't understand.

Tanis hadn't seen her yet, or at least he hadn't made it known that he had. She walked up to the lake stopping at the large tree beside it and watch.

Full unblock sun shined down on Tanis's muscular form. His wet jet black fur reflected the sun and made him almost look majestic. He was gorgeous, the water came up to just below his buttock.

Vesa peered curiously at it, his hair made it look soft, but the water clinging to him made his ass look muscular, tight and firm. She wanted to, touch it, or squeeze it. His tail dragged back and forth across the water grabbing her attention. The hair hanging from the extension seemed to be longer there than anywhere on his body.

Vesa eyes trailed the length of Tanis back admiring every muscle she passed till she was staring at his ears, they stood up straight and then fell flat against his head.

Vesa giggled.

Tanis turned to her and grinned unsurprised by her presence. She wondered when he noticed her.

"And my gorgeous swine makes herself known." Tanis chuckled. He stopped what he was doing and made his way towards her.

"Vesa." She corrected with a smile on her face. She pressed her back to the large tree trunk and waited for him to reach her.

The anticipation of his approach was most noticeable in her groin, it ached with a destructive passion for him. Tanis's slow stride made her heartbeat quicken and she felt like running for the hills to calm it. If only she could get some clarity into what was happening to her.

Tanis reached Vesa and embraced her, grabbing and groping at her ass as if confirming she was all there. Tanis has shaken himself off on his slow walk over but his fur was still moist. It chilled her burning skin, but it didn't last long.

"Vesa." Tanis groaned jin her ear. The amount of pleasure that shot through her from hearing him speak her name was staggering. Things were heading in that direction quickly, she had to delay him a bit she hadn’t returned just for that.

"S-surely your starved." Vesa stammered squirming in his hold. Tanis gently laid tender licks across her neck and face.

"Very." He growled. She knew what he meant and she knew what he wanted.

"I brought food." Vesa continued. Tanis continued his grouping.

"Though I didn't make it, my mother did." Vesa continued and Tanis stiffened.

"You told your mother about me?" Tanis looked surprised, his ears shot up and Vesa couldn't help but giggle at them. It would be hard not to notice them from now on.

"Yes!" Vesa's hissed. Tanis, pressed her hardened nipple between his claws. He moved to grasp her breast and massage them through the fabric, Vesa breaths grew desperate. 

"Though, not that you're a wolf."

"Understandable," Tanis growled leaning in and taking a whiff Vesa's scent something Vesa noticed he enjoyed doing. he moved his paws attention from her breasts to the rest of her body, no doubt searching for how to remove her romper. Vesa could tell him but she liked having his paws on her and simply just left him to his search. He'd find it sooner or later, in fact, she was surprised he hadn't already found it with his earlier grouping.

"What'd you tell her?" Tanis asked his touch slowed and it shook her core.

"That you're wild." Vesa gasped, she jumped when his paw covered her sex.

"Is that right?" He cooed in her ear, his words followed by his grunting approval of her wears after finding what he was looking for. He gently disconnected her clothes bonds. Vesa whimpered the snapping sounds vibrating through her one by one.

"And dangerous." She exhaled.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Who's to say? I don't know you well enough." Vesa shrugged, the smile on her face evident. "You don't like answering my questions." 

Vesa felt the bottom her romper riser, exposing her rear and her soaking sex. She bit her lip the slow drag of the fabric against her sensitive parts making her weak. She felt the delicate touch of his pads and talon brush across her wetness and touch her clit. Vesa shivered hard and watched as he brought his paw to his lips and tasted her.

"We need to change that then," Tanis said grinning like a maniac. Vesa squirmed, the throbbing in her groins reaching new levels of uncomfortable. What was he doing to her, and why did she like it.

Vesa gave Tanis a curious look but it soon faded into one of shock when he plucked her breasts out from the top of her romper.

"You look like you got a question for me right now," Tanis said before drawing her left nipple into his mouth. Vesa lips parted in aw, his tongue flicked over her nipple and she felt the action travel down to her sex instantly. He nipped at the tender bit before drawing it into his mouth to suckle on. He moved to the other paying it the same attention as the last.

"Holy!" Vesa cried out jerking hard. So enthralled in his affections towards her breast she hadn't even noticed his free hand moving towards her weeping hole. His rough paw pressed and rolled against her clitoris.

Tanis let out a chuckle, running his tongue up from her collarbone to the side of her face.

"Turn," Tanis whispered.

Vesa obeyed, turning her back to him and placing her palms on the tree trunk. Tanis guided her posture to what he seemed a pleasing pose.

Legs spread and ass in the air, boobs dangling in the hot air, Vesa tho still dressed felt so exposed.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

Tanis's body pressed against her back and he placed a general lick on her cheek. Vesa moaned, loving the feel of his fur on her skin and the weight of him on her back.

Tanis didn't answer with words, he only began to nibble and lick his way down Vesa's back, his paws squeezing her tender ass flesh. 'is he gonna lick?' she wondered. She soon got her answer.

Vesa shrieked when she felt Tanis's nose touch her sex. His tongue followed running along the length of her opening. Words spilled clumsily from her whimpering mouth, none of which were directions for him to stop.

Vesa's moans were loud and unknown to her encouraging, Tanis ravaged her sex, lapping up her juices and delving deep within her core. His tongue sending signals of pleasure through her body. Vesa tried to speak, to tell Tanis it was too much but her voice came out in whimpers and cries. Wave after wave of enigmatic pleasure crashed into her core, with ever lick to he sex she shuddered and with every dip of his tongue and the push of his snout on her sex he quivered in the unknown.

Vesa came hard, white lights blurring her vision and the world disappearing behind her. Tanis continued to stroke her sex with his tongue and her excitement looped back on itself dying little by little with her cries and moans. Until Tanis ceased his tongue.

Vesa gasped and choked on her breath, the euphoric aftereffects beginning to dissipate. Tanis removed his wet snout from her twitching sex and returned it to the croak of her neck. The pressure of his body against her back sending her nipples out to rub against the bark of the tree. She groaned at the odd sensation but whimpered at the loss of pleasure on her tender spot.

"Something still on your mind?" Tanis asked. Vesa could almost hear the grin on his face.

Vesa's soft flesh quivered at his attentive touch his paws returning to squeezing and gripping her tenderly. Her thoughts suffered a jitter similar to her body, unaware of what it wanted to do. the question to almost leave her lips was 'why'd you stop.' But that wasn't what she really wanted to know. Well, at the moment due to her dimming pleasure, yes, yes it was. But overall, no, she wanted to know the truth of it all. What were they doing?

"Tanis I don't understand any of this!" Vesa cried out. The words left her mouth followed by an overwhelmed sniffle. The subject felt so odd in the current situation. Her ass and tits exposed, the pleasure inspired by the wolf behind her seeping from the juices leaking down her thighs.

Tanis's tool peaked out and the heat of it assaulted her sex, and she wanted more than anything to absorb it. More than ever her body needed him to ignite her flame. But she had to know.

Tanis large paws lifted her ass a nudge, she said and did nothing to stop him trusting him to give her what she wanted.

Tanis pressed his snout into the top of Vesa's head. He inhaled the scent of silky strands of her black hair. His body stilled and he exhaled loudly never loosening his grip on her.

"Let me explain," Tanis said.

Tanis drove into her, her front slamming hard into the tree trunk. Vesa cried out feeling his warmth split and invade her. It was not unwelcomed.

Vesa braced herself, his thrust came quick and hard with no sign of easing. It had been the same as last time.

Vesa enjoyed the way her body pra for him, loving his breathing and groaning in her ear. Her body seized up at feeling the tip of him touch her core, repeatedly. The flesh on her ass going numb at his barrage of thrust.

Vesa shrieked, her tears spilling in droves at the extremities of her excitement. She could feel the swell of him increasing and pressing at her begging for her to open. His knot she recalled through gasping breaths. It was well outside of her and Tanis did not try to force it through her at this stage knowing it would only hurt her but she could tell by sudden recurring pressure at her entrance, he was testing how far it would go. His assault came to a halt when Vesa came hard around him and lost control of her limbs.

"I got you." Tanis cooed taking some steps back will Vesa in his arms.

Vesa heard nothing through the aftermath of her orgasm. Only the soft trickle of the small lake near them.

Tanis turned Vesa in his arms whispering words that fell on exhausted ears. He removed her romper completely leaving her exposed as the day she was born. She moaned, he nipped a licked across her shoulders.

“We are this. You and me?” Tanis whispered pressing her closer into him. Her mind exploded at the overwhelming sensation. She felt secure, she felt right, where was she again. 'This is nice' Vesa thought.

Tanis guided her to sit on the grass below. His paws enclosed around her head and he forced her to face him, his blue eyes peering into her cinnamon red ones.

"You. Are. Mine. Vesa." Tanis growled, he released Vesa and took a few steps away. He sat at the base of the tree. Baring all for Vesa to see. His twitching tool sat between his legs, it's bright red color-popping again his jet black fur.

Vesa couldn't take her eyes off it, the size and shape of it throwing her for a loop. It looked like a support pole with an apple at its base. How in the world had all of that fit in her she wondered?

"I won't hurt you." Tanis spoke once more drawing her attention from his 'growth' to his face. He was looking at her just as she was looking at him. Admiring her curves and her plushness. Her sex dripping from their earlier adventure. Tanis's tongue slid out along the length of his mouth and he grinned "But I also won't let you go."

Vesa could see the truth of it in his eyes. If she turned tail and ran he would stop her. And if she tried to fight she had no doubt he would honor her by pressing her to the ground as they did in the wilds. She would see his commitment, his lust and his connection to her. She no longer had an option to leave. When had that option become unavailable, she wondered.

Vesa smiled, she would do none of those things. She wondered, What would he do if she came to him? If she pressed herself to him. If she claimed him with as much ferocity as he devoured her. He assumed she would run, that she would simply just adjust to being captured. That this was what it was. No, she had already made her choice, what would he do if she told him it was mutual. She wanted to know.

Vesa crawled to him, her breast dangling in full view of him and her ass in the air. She felt dazed, but she missed his warmth. when she reached Tanis she straddled him and He watched with interest as she moved to cling to him. She felt embarrassed by her actions but did not stop them, wanting him to embrace her no matter what. 

"Take me," Vesa whispered, nuzzling her face into the side of Tanis's.

Tanis growled a fire growing within him. Vesa felt him grip her tightly and she knew he would do just that. In as few as a couple of heartbeats, Tanis established their physical connection, the message clear to them both. Come drought, come quake they were one.


End file.
